Teaching Castiel Love
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Castiel x reader. Some Sam x reader x Dean. Castiel is cute, innocent, and confused when it comes to humans. Trying to teach him about love is hopeless, even when everyone pitches in.


**A/N: the way I'm writing this kinda reminds me of the way I write Data from Star Trek...**

**Pairing: Castiel x reader. Some Sam x reader x Dean.**

**Disclaimer: sexual content. **

For someone who had lived for hundreds upon hundreds of years, he was quite... naïve, oblivious, and innocent. Sometimes, most times, it was adorable. Other times awkward, and the odd times, it made you flush red and start screaming at Dean to control his angel, referring to Castiel as if he was a pet.

This would be one of those times. Except there was no Dean or Sam to complain to.

You watched Castiel strip off all his clothes and stand in the lake you two had encountered. He began washing the dirt off his body, the water only reaching to his thighs. Oh god, somebody had to teach this man- angel- proper manners...

You turned around, cheeks red and heart beating quickly.

"Will you join me? You're dirty-"

"No. I'm fine."

You tried to keep your voice steady but it was rather hard, knowing the angel was naked only a few steps away. You heard him splash around some and you bowed your head. Your pulse sped up, you could feel your blood coursing through your veins. Your fingers twitched in impatience and your mind told you to turn around and stare, if not touch the angel.

"I'll make sure nobody else is here!"

With that as a pitifully lame excuse, you fled off into the nearby woods in a random direction. Castiel noticed how you ran off rather, eagerly... Humans only did that when they didn't want others nearby.

What did he do wrong? Did you just not like him? He looked down at himself before realizing maybe it had to do with his body. Maybe it was human vanity of some sort, he was not good enough for you. He did notice the way your body moved when you did, how beautiful any bare skin you showed once. How one day you and Dean were near the beach after hunting shape shifters in California, and his body felt almost sick. A burning sensation, swirling feeling in his stomach.

It was starting to happen again and he stepped out of the water, deciding it'd be best to wait those feelings off.

~XxX~

You shifted around on the ground on top of the blanket, trying to get comfortable. You had to sit up and wait all night for a werewolf, and so far it seemed Castiel was better at this. He was completely unmoving, so much so, you had to poke him to make sure his vessel was inhabited by... well, himself.

"Castiel, why did you go with me?"

"Sam was worried about your well-being and was too busy to go himself."

You looked up at Castiel who was still standing. He seemed to have no fatigue, it was somewhat embarrassing when you had to ask him to sit a few times during your hunting trip so far.

"No other reason?"

"Should there be?"

"... No..."

You didn't know what you expected. He was an angel, a being with more intelligence, wisdom, or beauty then you could ever hope to obtain. Why would he care for you? Angels were beyond such illogical actions.

You leaned back against a tree, making sure you favourite gun was cleaned, the silver bullets shining in the glowing moon. As you finished, your head leaned back on the tree to see it. It was blocked by dark clouds, only showing half it's glimmer and light.

"I wish the moon was full, it'd make this hunt a lot easier... And it'd be so beautiful..."

Castiel noticed the want in your voice and he glanced at the moon himself. Without so much as a quick swiped of his hand, the clouds moved out of the way. He heard your surprised gasp and he glanced down at you. The way you smiled could have made him never miss Heaven again.

"GgrrArgh!"

A loud sound of feral animals growling filled the air and you jumped to your feet. When the large body of a wolf came at you, you shot. No questions asked.

There was the sound of scampering as all the wolves left, and you went to make sure this one was dead. What you noticed though, it wasn't a werewolf. You closed your eyes briefly, never killing something that wasn't of the supernatural genre.

"Damn, how did I mess that one up?"

You groaned into your hands, feeling slightly bad for killing the wolf. Even worse for feeling bad when you were supposed to be a hunter... And what would Castiel say about that?

You turned around to find the angel looking rather confused, and personally hurt at your actions towards that wolf.

"I don't understand why you killed him."

He looked at you with questioning eyes, the bright blue shimmering the the moonlight, making him look all the more childish.

"It was an... an accident..."

"But I saw you pull the trigger. You wanted to kill it."

You face palmed, sighed, prayed, and looked back up. Yup, God didn't even want to take care of this angel and answer your prayers. It was up to you.

"It was an accident because I thought it was a werewolf."

"But it wasn't."

"Exactly... It's a human thing,"

You quickly walked somewhere else and climbed onto a high tree branch. Castiel mused over it then looked like he cane to terms with you killing an animal who did no wrong to you. You wondered if angels needed food they'd be vegetarians...

"Are we still waiting for the werewolf?"

The voice was rather close, breathed right into your ear. You jumped in surprise, falling off the branch as a result. Castiel had managed to grab your hand and you were now dangling. Your looked up and found it was still rather hard to see in moonlight. You tried to reach upwards with your other arm, but couldn't reach.

"Castiel,"

You whined his name, trying to reach upwards to grip his tan trench coat. The angel tilted his head, not realizing he was supposed to help you up.

"Yes?"

You would have face-palmed again if you could have.

"Could you-"

"Oh, I see your werewolf... What we're you going to say?"

"Just drop me."

You gave a small, perhaps crazed smile and Castiel looked downwards.

"It's a long drop for a human-"

"Just do it."

You pulled out your gun with your loose hand and he dropped you. The werewolf was right beneath you and you shot. You got a total of two silver bullets in before falling on top of it. You groaned in pain and stood up, happy to see this was actually the werewolf you were after.

"Castiel, we can go home now."

You went to reach your bag nearby, but you felt a hand on your wrist. Immediately you were now reaching for Dean's pie. You blinked a few times, pulled your hand back, and brushed back a strand of hair.

"You're angel needs to be trained."

"My angel? He followed you out hunting. He doesn't come with me unless I drag him!"

Dean stood up, and Sam watched from the top of his laptop. Castiel looked rather confused but then his eyes saddened.

"If it's making you two upset, I'll just leave."

Castiel quickly strode away, and you heard the door being slammed shut.

"Why didn't he just teleport?"

You glanced at Sam then nervously wrought your hands.

"He followed me to the movies before and was 'fascinated' by how humans deal with problems. He's pouting on the rooftop now... I'll go get him."

With a deep sigh you began going upstairs...

~XxX~

Castiel was staring at the night sky, his features slightly troubled. You sat down next to him, leaning back on your hands to get a better view.

"Am I really trouble?"

"No, not at all. Don't ever think that. I'm used to humans acting a certain way, you act differently, that's all. When humans don't understand others they sometimes seem a little angry."

Castiel glanced at you, this time with wisdom in his eyes.

"I've watched humans for many years before you were even born. You still expect me to believe all your hate for me is human fault?"

"I don't hate you, Castiel."

You got on your knees and faced the angel. You softly put your hands behind his head, and moved closer. Your lips pressed lightly to his, not allowing him to back away. He didn't kiss back, didn't respond to your kissing or even soft sucking done to his lower lip.

His mouth was slightly agape when you pulled away, nuzzling into his neck.

"I really don't hate you, Castiel. In fact, it's the opposite."

You breathed in his scent and the angel looked down at you.

"Why'd you kiss me?"

"Because I like you."

From now on you'd simply have to understand he was a little slow at such things.

"When Dean kisses, it's lust. That's a sin."

Castiel wiped his lips off and you shook your head.

"When I kiss, it's showing that I love somebody."

"Then why don't you kiss Sam or Dean?"

"Be- because I love you, Castiel."

You pulled away slightly to look him fully in the eye. He still didn't seem to understand.

"People can love each other in three ways. Friendship, family, or lovers. I love Sam and Dean as friends, sometimes like family. They're family, and you see how they act to each other compared to how they act towards me?"

"They fight more."

You shifted slightly so you were now sitting on the angel's lap, your legs wrapping around his waist. You twirled a strand of his hair and nodded.

"I love you as a friend and lover. Understand?"

"No."

Your head immediately fell onto his shoulder.

"You must think I'm stupid..."

Castiel sounded upset and you quickly shook your head.

"No, I don't. Let's try it like this... If Dean, Sam, and I were hurt, what would you do?"

"Heal you."

"Exactly. That's because you love us. If someone else was hurt, what would you do?"

"Heal them. I'm an angel, remember?"

"Okay then... If a demon was hurt, what would you do?"

"It depends-"

"But you wouldn't heal it. So, you love humans, you don't love demons. You also love Dean, Sam and I more than all the other humans. That's our first lesson."

"But-"

"Shhh,"

You placed a finger on Castiel's lips and smiled sweetly. You then pressed a kiss to his forehead, another to the tip of his nose, and one more to his lips when you moved your finger away. He sat silent and unmoving as you did this.

You then stood up and left him so he could think it over. His thoughts were rather unclear. He always thought he loved you, that's what Sam helped him figure out. But now you were saying he only loved you like he loved Sam and Dean... So you didn't like him back?

~XxX~

"No! I don't love you! DEAN!"

You heard Sam's voice and you jumped out of bed. You and Dean both crashed into his room to see Castiel on his lap the way you had been last night on the roof. Straddling him, nuzzling him, and talking in a sweet voice.

"But she-" he made a quick motion to you "said I loved you."

You went up to the angel, took his hand, and pulled him off of the rudely awakened hunter.

"You love him as a friend, Castiel. That was a lovers thing to do."

"Oh..."

The angel tried to sound as if he understood but his eyes were lost. You shook your head as you dragged him somewhere else. Looks like it was time for lesson number two. Before Sam would kill both of you.

~XxX~

"Alright, now it's time to learn the different kinds of love."

"And about sex."

You glared at Dean beside you, Castiel looking back and forth between you two. Sam looked rather bored as he typed away at his laptop.

"Shut up, Dean. So, you know how you can feel a little anger and a lot of anger at somebody, love is an emotion like that so-"

"Hate-sex!"

"I said shut up!"

"Make me!"

"You only care about sex!"

"Oh, you straddled an angel and made out with him on the roof!"

"We only kissed twice!"

"Sam still owes me twenty dollars for that."

Sam grumbled something about stupid bets but pulled out a bill and threw it at Dean. You sighed again and looked over at Castiel who seemed rather, well, fully, completely, utterly lost.

"Do you have to pay money for love?"

"Prostitution!"

"SHUT UP, DEAN!"

You crossed your arms, Sam nervously shifting further away from you.

"Castiel, who do you want to teach you?"

"I, um... Why don't we let Dean try this time? It only seems fair."

Without a word you grabbed Sam's hand and led him outside. He followed with his laptop in hand. Once inside you didn't feel like doing anything so you sighed again. Sam merely wrapped his arm around yours and led you to a nearby internet cafe. He ordered two coffees and you sat down next to him as you waited for them to arrive.

"Castiel is an angel. He doesn't need human love. You're just confusing him. So why are you trying? Because you want him to love you?"

In five lines, Sam pointed out the obvious and saw right through your actions. You thought for a moment then bowed your head. You should have listened to yourself when you said he couldn't do anything properly because he was an angel. Why would he want to love?

"I guess it was stupid of me."

"But he loves you. He just doesn't know how to show it. You should have let it just run its course. It may be for the best. Besides, the least of our problems is one angel's love life... And you'll have to let him go one day. He has to go back to heaven."

You didn't respond, taking your freshly served coffee elsewhere.

~XxX~

"Castiel is an idiot... Can you fix that?"

You looked up at the statue of Jesus, but what you truly needed was God... Hell, you'd tolerate Lucifer popping up and explaining how to increase Castiel's current IQ. Well, the IQ was fine, he just had to know human emotions...

"Why can't he see that I love him? I already told him that. I tried to explain it. He just doesn't get it... At least tell me if he loves me."

You clasped your hands together, kneeling before the statue. Perhaps you were embarrassing Castiel, considering angels would hear the prayers and you were speaking about him.

You gave up praying, and gave up hoping. You felt mentally exhausted. You were going to let Castiel figure it out on his own.

You tried to calm your mind as you felt an arm suddenly wrap around you waist. You were going to shout but a hand fell firmly over your mouth, blocking any sounds. Your hands reached to your hip where you gun was slung, but your body was pressed onto the ground. The arm around your waist went away and so did the one around your mouth. You felt your hands go above your head, pinned with such strength you couldn't even wiggle them. The other hand went to the front of your jeans, trying to find the button. You squirmed and shouted for help, you would kill this person regardless if they were human or whatever supernatural being they could possibly be.

Your cheeks became red as your pants were forcibly pulled down without being undone. They were pulled to your ankles, the cool air making you shiver. A hand travelled up your thigh and to your underwear. You felt fingers trace over your folds under the thin material and you gave a small moan. You couldn't help it. The fingers pulled your underwear to join your pants and you heard a zipper be undone. You heard more shuffling, the hand holding you back gone.

You quickly turned around, ready to at least hit the guy. Once your eyes saw the bright blue belonging to the other, you froze on the spot.

"Castiel?"

"Who else would do this to you?"

He looked confused at your question, distracted from his dominant hold on you. He sat back on the ground, and you rolled your eyes. Now was not the time to ponder about rape.

"Castiel, come back here."

The angel climbed back on you then tilted his head.

"Yes?"

"You can go on with what you were doing."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Dean told me not to let you see me. Or else it would be ruined."

You heard him zip his pants back up and you gave a coherent moan of dismay.

"Forget what Dean said."

"He was my teacher today."

You pouted, visibly doing so. You couldn't believe this angel. Wasn't he a male? And you were here with bottom half completely showing, wanting to be taken.

"Hey! Are you okay? Where are you? I heard screaming."

You heard Sam come inside the church and you looked back at Castiel. He was gone. You stared at where he was before hearing a nervous cough. You looked to your other side to see Sam trying desperately not to look. At least you managed to attract one male today.

You pulled up your clothes and fixed them properly.

"Don't ask and blame Castiel."

"Okay..."

Sam didn't seem convinced and you noticed a bulge in his pants. When he took your arm to lead you away, you became aware of just how much you wanted it.

"Hey Sam, want to help me with a new plan to teach Castiel?"

"No, not really."

Sam nervously shifted his laptop to cover the bulge in his pants while you stepped closer.

"Not even help me make him jealous?"

"R- right here?"

"How about back in your room?"

"Fine."

Sam practically dragged you out of that church so fast you were afraid he'd pull your arm out.

~XxX~

You felt Sam's lips latch onto your neck as you quickly pulled off his shirt. He tugged your own off, and you helped him with the bra. His mouth enclosed around one of your nipples and you shivered in his strong arms.

"Sam,"

You pulled at his hair, leading him to the couch. He pulled away from your now wet nipple with a small 'pop' sound, hungrily eyeing you. You didn't want to wait any longer.

You began pulling down your pants with his help, both of you not very interested in actual love at the moment.

"I- What the hell are you two doing?!"

You glanced sideways at Dean who dropped the pie in his hands. There was a bulge in his pants already and you wrapped your arms around his brother, grinding into the younger brother.

"Join us? And what the hell did you tell Castiel to do to me?"

"Ugh, I showed him some porn video..."

"Dean!"

You voice was rather annoyed before Sam ground back against you.

"Sammy~!"

Sam didn't even correct his nickname. You suddenly felt Dean pull down your pants from behind and you moaned in anticipation. You could really love working with these two hunters. And just like on their hunting missions, they went straight in for the kill~.

~XxX~

It was sometime in the morning when you woke up. You were still mostly asleep, feeling Sam and Dean's naked bodies against yours. It was comforting and you never wanted to leave. You heard a flutter of wings and then saw Castiel. You eyes opened wide as you suddenly sat up.

"Castiel, I can explain. It's not what it looks like- I mean, yes it is, but it was thoughtless and-"

You continued on until you realized Castiel was still rather emotionless. He then tilted his head.

"It can be done with three people?"

Was that his worst problem after you just slept with his two best, and probably only, friends?

"Castiel, I need sleep. I'm human."

Sam woke up to be in a rather bad mood, all considering. With eyes still tired with sleep he took Castiel's hand and dragged him away. You sat in confusion, feeling Dean kiss your bare, showing back.

After a short five minutes Castiel burst in with all of Hell's rage. He yanked you into his arms, glaring at Dean, then kissed your lips with a passion you would never have guessed belonged to him. You kissed back, losing yourself into it. You finally, finally got your angel. And you weren't going to waste a second of it.

~XxX~

Dean meanwhile caught Castiel's glare and glanced at Sam.

"What did you do to him?"

"Told him every social norm happened because god said so. Besides, if I can handle the Devil, I can handle God if I told his angel the wrong things."

"You really believe that?"

"Does it matter? He's an angel, Dean. He's god's servant. Besides, I think she's finally happy. And Castiel looks rather pleased himself."

"Well, she is naked."

Sam smacked Dean just as Castiel brought you away with him. Somewhere that would only have the two of you. He had a lot to catch up on. ;)

**A/N: I know, I know. I skipped out the lemon. Again. But I just can't focus on writing those scenes well now and I promise I'll make it up to everybody. If you review~ ;)**

**Besides, it was supposed to be Castiel x reader, those fans may not want a Sam x reader x Dean in the middle of it. Though that seems to be in the future for another story. **


End file.
